


paris holds a key (to your heart)

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...sadly rasputin doesn't make an appearance in this, Drama & Romance, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), inaccurate portrayal of that time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt: Anastasia!AU
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë/Levi, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	paris holds a key (to your heart)

“I’m fucking sick of it.” Levi declared, looking at another ‘Princess’. “Just look at her, Erwin!” he gestured to the woman on stage, who was currently reciting all of Czar’s relatives. “She looks nothing like the Princess Hanna! She’s blonde for fuck’s sake!”

“We can always get her a wig.” Erwin noted with a smile.

“ _Her eyes are green_.” Levi hissed.

Erwin chuckled, rising his hands in placating gesture. “Fine, fine. Maybe, you’re right and she doesn’t look like our Princess, but we can’t just give up.”

“We’ve been doing this for three weeks now! And in all that time we haven’t seen at least one girl, who resembles a Princess.”

“Maybe, I should get you a wig?” Erwin asked, smirking. “You’ll make a great Princess, Levi. I’ve heard that all Princesses are extremely whimsical.”

Levi gave him a flat look. “Very funny, Erwin.”

“Mm, you’re right once again. No one could mistake you for a member of Zoe family. You are too short for that.”

“Continue with those shitty jokes, and I’ll walk out of here, Erwin. And I won’t come back.”

“We both know you’re lying.” Erwin briefly glanced at the woman, who was still standing on a stage. Giving her a charming smile, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Then he returned his attention to Levi. “I’m your friend, Levi, and possibly the only person who can tolerate your constant bitching. Besides, if we manage to find a Princess, we’ll be rich! Just think about that!”

“It’s the only reason why I’m still here.” Levi replied, making a face. Sighing, he rose to his feet. “I’ll go and make some dinner. You can continue with your fruitless search, I’m done with it for today.”

Levi walked out of the theater, and headed to the other part of the palace. The palace corridors were icy cold at this time of year, and Levi wrapped his coat tighter around himself. He hated the cold, but it was still better than living on the street. Erwin and he were lucky to find the palace unoccupied.

As he made his way through the halls, Levi heard a strange sound. Someone was talking. Someone, whose voice didn’t sound like Erwin’s.

Levi took out his trusty knife and slowly followed the voice. It sounded closer and closer, until Levi stopped in front of giant doors.

The doors looked dirty, the gorgeous gold color from before now faded. Behind them was a giant ballroom. Levi remembered it as a grant, beautiful place. It was spacious and bright, almost every surface sparkling in the warm candlelight. But now it was grim, dark and covered with cobwebs. Nothing lasts forever, Levi mused before slowly and quietly opening the door.

As he entered, he immediately saw two figures, standing on the other side of the room. They didn’t even notice Levi’s arrival, as they stood with their backs to him, loudly arguing about something.

Well, Levi didn’t care what they were doing here. Or who they were. _He_ lived here, and that meant that _they_ had to leave.

“Oi!” Levi raised his voice to get their attention. “Who the fuck are you?”

The two figures span around, staring at Levi in surprise.

And as Levi studied their faces, as he looked closely at the woman in front of him, his breath hitched in his throat.

She looked so much like her.

That woman resembled Princess Hanna almost uncannily. She was older, of course, and wore a pair of round glasses, but she looked just like the lost member of the royal family. She looked just like the girl Levi had saved all those years ago.

The woman was saying something, as Levi saw her lips move but couldn’t hear what she was saying. His mind was reeling, his thoughts were in frenzy.

“Erwin!” Levi suddenly shouted.

The woman and the man, who stood beside her, stared at Levi with wide eyes. But he didn’t say anything, waiting to hear the sounds of Erwin’s heavy and hurried steps.

A moment later he walked in, coming to stand next to Levi.

“We have guests?” Erwin asked with a surprised smile.

“Erwin,” Levi tugged at his sleeve. “Look at her.”

And without saying anything else, Erwin did. Levi watched, how Erwin’s eyes focused on the woman’s face and then quickly darted behind her, to the portrait of a royal family.

“Oh,” Erwin breathed out. “ _Oh._ ” He repeated, still shocked.

He recovered almost immediately, as he took a step closer, a charming smile appearing on his lips.

“Good evening, my lady,” he took the woman by the hand, kissing her palm. “May I know your name?”

“Hange…” the woman said slowly, eyeing both Levi and Erwin with suspicion.

“Just Hange?”

The woman scratched her head, looking away. “I don’t know my last name.”

“Interesting,” Erwin rubbed his chin. “Well, my name is Erwin Smith, and that is my friend, Levi Ackerman.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi asked, glaring furiously at the newcomers.

“We were just passing by!” Hange hurried to explain, her eyes darting nervously from Erwin’s sweet smile to Levi’s hard face. “My friend Moblit and I,” she gestured to the man with chestnut hair, who was standing behind her. “We’ve heard that there lives a man, who knows how to forge documents.” She smiled a little sheepishly. “And we need them to go to Paris.”

“Paris?” Erwin’s smile became a lot wider. “What a coincidence! My friend and I are planning to go there as well. If you wish, we can accompany you.”

“I…” Hange looked at her friend, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. “What will it cost us?”

Erwin’s eyes glinted almost wickedly. “Before I answer your question, will you answer mine, please?”

“Alright…” Hange nodded, looking even more wary than before.

“This may sound weird, but do you know your family?”

“My family died.” Hange replied in a strange, detached voice. “Or they left me. I don’t really know. All I have is this thing,” she showed Erwin and Levi her necklace. “It says ‘together in Paris’. I don’t know what exactly this means, but I’m determined to find out.”

Erwin nodded and came to stand next to Hange, wrapping his hands around her shoulders and spinning her around.

“Do you see this girl, Hange?” he gestured to the smallest member of Zoe family. “Don’t you think she looks just like you?”

“You’re joking.” Hange scoffed, although her eyes didn’t leave the portrait and her hand was clutching the necklace tightly.

“I am not,” Erwin assured her in a calm, deep voice. “It is known that Princess Hanna was the only one of Zoe family, who managed to escape from the revolutionaries. And if you don’t remember your parents, you might as well be the long lost Princess. Princess’ grandmother, Empress Olga, lives in Paris now, why don’t you come with us and pay her a visit? It may be your chance to find out about your past.”

“To find out about my past…” Hange whispered in daze. “I always wanted to do that.”

She continued to stare at the portrait for another moment, and then she turned around, looking intently at Erwin and Levi.

“Do you really think it’s possible that I can be Princess Hanna?”

“I’m sure of it.” Erwin gave her another smile.

“And you?” Hange came to stand in front of Levi, her eyes boring into his. “Do you also think I’m a Princess?”

“You look like a dirty tramp and you reek like a wet dog.” Levi told her, crossing his hands on his chest. Erwin elbowed him in the side, whispering him to shut up, but Levi paid him no mind, keeping the entirety of his attention on the woman in front of him. “But I’ve seen hundreds of Russian girls, who have claimed to be a Princess. And no one resembled Princess Hanna like you do.”

Hange stared at Levi for a long moment. To his surprise, she didn’t seem to be offended by his words. On the contrary, her lips curved into a small, but amused smile.

“Alright then,” Hange declared, still gazing at Levi. “I’ll come with you.”

“Excellent!” Erwin straightened out, giving Hange another brilliant smile. “Then pack your suitcases, Princess. Paris is waiting for us!”

* * *

As he sat next to her on the train, Levi couldn’t stop glaring at Hange. The speck of dirt on her left cheek irritated him. His hands twitched with desire to tell her to wipe that shit off her face, but he promised Erwin he’d behave around her.

Still, the more he looked at it, the angrier Levi became. 

Another ten minutes passed by with Levi’s gaze still focused on Hange. Erwin and Princess’ friend Moblit began to give Levi weird looks, but Levi ignored them. In return, Hange ignored _him._ She either didn’t notice his intense stare, or just didn’t care about it.

Another ten minutes, and Levi had enough.

He swiftly took the handkerchief out of his pocket and threw it at Hange. It landed right on her face.

She slowly lifted the white cloth and gave Levi a questioning look.

“Your face is fucking dirty, four-eyes,” Levi growled. He instantly wanted to smack himself – he promised to be polite and considerate around Hange, so she would get used to her role as a Princess. But her sloppiness pissed Levi off so much!

Another thing that pissed off Levi was her constant carelessness and her inability to take anything, _and especially him_ , seriously. Even now she was giggling at Levi’s annoyed face, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“And clean your glasses, for fuck’s sake,” he added, looking at her with disgust.

“Yes, sir!” Hange stuck her tongue at him and then burst out laughing.

Levi’s eye began to twitch. “Can you stop behaving like a child for at least a moment? And can you stop slouching in your sit? Princesses don’t sit like that!”

“And you know a lot about Princesses?” Hange asked. The stupid amused expression was still plastered on her face.

“More than you do.”

“But you do believe that I am a Princess, right?” Hange’s eyes glinted with mischief.

“Of course.”

“Then stop bossing me around!” she exclaimed.

In the sit across from Levi, Erwin chuckled. When Levi turned his gaze to Moblit, he saw that he too was hiding a smile behind his palm.

Fucking assholes.

Levi swiftly rose to his feet, heading out of the train cabin. He needed to get some fresh air. And get away from Hange. The smug grin on her lips made Levi’s blood boil.

* * *

Levi slowly made his way through the train. Almost everyone he passed through was busy checking their documents, making sure that the Inspector wouldn’t find anything suspicious.

Levi briefly glanced at the passengers’ passports. They were red. But as he walked out of the cabin, he was sure that Erwin held blue passports in his hands.

Shit!

Levi returned to their cabin as swiftly as he could without raising any suspicions.

“Erwin!” Levi said breathlessly, as he tumbled inside the cabin. “Everyone has red passports!”

Erwin looked at the passport in his hand and then back at Levi. “Shit.” He said quietly, but with feeling. Levi couldn’t agree more.

“Is something wrong?” Hange asked, fixing the glasses on her face. Levi was relieved to see that she had cleaned them. Small mercies and all that shit. “I thought you were good at forging documents.”

Erwin gave her a tight-lipped smile. “We are, but we mostly specialize on Russian documents. French passports are, sadly, not my area of expertise.”

“We need to run.” Levi urged, getting his suitcase. “If the Inspector sees us…”

“Yeah, I know,” Erwin nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Take Hange and go, Levi. Moblit and I will follow you.”

“Roger.” Levi nodded, grabbing Hange’s hand and yanking her up. “Let’s go, four-eyes. We need to hurry.”

“And where exactly are we going? Where are we going to hide?”

“There isn’t a place on this train, where Inspector wouldn’t look for us. So we have to get off this train.”

“Get off?” Hange’s eyes widened and her brows furrowed. “Do you mean—”

“Yes, we’ll jump off the train,” Levi said impatiently, leading Hange to the most secluded area of the train.

“Jump?!” Hange shrieked. “We can die!”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, four-eyes.” Levi smirked. “C’mon, get ready.”

He let go of her palm and put his hands on the big metal door. To Hange’s surprise, Levi opened it without much of hassle. He was so short, but his back was wide and his arms were evidently strong.

“On the count of three?” he asked Hange, as he stood on the edge.

“On the count of three.” she agreed. She took a deep breath and then grabbed Levi by the hand.

Levi glanced at their joined hands in surprise, but then nodded, squeezing Hange’s palm.

“Three.” He whispered, jumping and dragging Hange after him.

While they were falling, Levi managed to maneuver himself in a different position. Still holding Hange’s hand, his other arm grabbed her waist, pressing her closer to him. As a result, when they landed, Hange fell on top of him.

“That was awesome!” she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Hange’s eyes were practically sparkling with excitement.

All Levi could do was to slightly node. Hange was close, so very close to him, and all thoughts seemed to leave Levi’s head.

“Hange!” Moblit shouted, as soon as he and Erwin landed not far from Levi and Hange. “Are you alright?”

“Of course!” Hange’s voice was loud and cheerful. She briefly glanced back at Levi. “Thanks for being a cushion for me!” she patted his shoulder and winked. 

Then she got up and went to Moblit, who continued to fret over her. Levi didn’t know if he should be disappointed or relieved at the loss of warmth Hange’s body was giving him.

Of course, Hange’s clothes were dirty, and she herself was disgusting, but to Levi’s surprise, she didn’t smell as bad as he expected. She actually smelled kind of nice…

Still lying in the snow, Levi shook his head, he was slowly going crazy. Hange’s craziness was probably contagious.

“You seem kind of shaken,” Erwin stood above him, outstretching his hand towards him.

“Hit my head during the fall.” Levi lied, taking the offered hand and hoisting himself up.

Dusting off his snow-covered coat, he looked at the horizon. The train had almost disappeared from the view, leaving a cloud of dust after it.

“What are we going to do next?” Levi asked ignoring Hange’s excited blabbering behind him.

Erwin sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “If my estimates are correct, we are somewhere in Poland. I guess we can get aboard the ship in Germany.”

“And how will we get there?”

“We can catch a bus in Strasburg. But the road there will be a long one.”

Levi glanced back. Moblit was holding Hange’s face in his hands, inspecting it for signs of injury. Noticing Levi’s stare, Hange stuck her tongue at him again.

Levi sighed, turning to face Erwin again. “Yeah,” he grunted. “The road will be long.”

* * *

“So?” Levi asked as soon as Erwin walked out of the postman’s office.

Erwin nodded, looking pleased. “It’s all set. Mike is waiting for us and he promised that Nanaba will talk with Empress.”

“What is set?” Hange suddenly appeared behind Levi’s shoulder. “Who is Mike and why is he waiting for us? Who is Nanaba and why does she have to talk with Empress?”

“Mike is my old friend,” Erwin explained with a smile. “His wife Nanaba is Empress’ distant relative. She’ll talk with her and persuade her to see you.”

“Persuade?” Hange’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. “But I thought that Empress was already waiting for me?”

Erwin’s warm smile became nervous. He stared at Hange in slight panic, not knowing what to say.

Levi decided to come to his rescue. “Empress doesn’t know about you yet.” He said in his usual bored voice. “But once you convince her that you’re the real Princess Hanna–”

“Convince?” Hange cried out, looking at Erwin and Levi in shock. “Convince?!” she repeated even more outraged. “No one told me I had to convince anyone! I didn’t agree to this!”

“Hange, please—” Erwin tried, but Hange silenced him with one furious look.

“No.” she said sternly, her eyes burning with cold fury. “No, I’m not going to do it.”

She turned around, but Levi grabbed her by the hand. “What the fuck?” he hissed, holding her wrist tightly. “We went so far and now you just want to quit? What the fuck happened?”

“You both lied to me, that’s what happened. I just wanted to find my family, I don’t want to lie to anyone!”

“But that’s not a lie! You’re Princess Hanna!”

Hange let out a merciless laugh. “And who is going to believe me?” she said, spreading her hands out. “You are the one, who always tells me how dirty and messy I am! Empress would never believe that I am a Princess!”

Hange jerkily freed her hand out of Levi’s grasp and started to walk away. And Levi just stared at her retreating back, not knowing what to say or what to do. What Hange just said was true, he did treat her like shit, always calling her names and scolding her. It was his fault that Hange was losing her confidence.

“C’mon, Moblit,” Hange took her friend by the hand, grabbing their suitcase. “We can find some other way to Paris.”

Hange was walking further and further away, but Levi stood still. Erwin moved passed him, giving him a pointed look and hurrying after Hange.

Levi watched how Erwin caught up with Hange and Moblit. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world. But surprisingly he didn’t care about their scheme right now. He wasn’t worried that Hange would walk away and he would lose his money. Instead he felt anger and regret. He was angry at himself for always running his mouth, for never thinking how his cruel words affected other people. He was regretting all the stupid things he had said to upset Hange.

* * *

“Wait, Hange, please!” breathlessly, Erwin took Hange by the elbow. “Let’s talk.” Erwin tried to use his most charming smile, but Hange wasn’t fazed.

“Are you going to ask me to continue our journey?”

“I’m not.” Erwin promised her seriously. The smile disappeared from his face, and he looked at Hange earnestly. “I just want to tell you something, that’s all. If after our conversation, you still decide to leave, then I’ll accept it.”

Hange gave him a long, critical look. Then she sighed. “Fine, let’s talk.”

“Thank you,” Erwin nodded and linked his hands with Hange. “We won’t be long,” he promised Moblit and started to lead Hange away.

They walked in silence for some time, and Hange was starting to get impatient.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” she reminded when they reached the small bridge.

Erwin gave her an enigmatic smile and came to stand next to the railing. “Come here,” he softly urged.

Hange huffed, annoyed by his strange behavior, but obeyed his request. She stared into the blue water of the lake beneath the bridge, watching her reflection.

“What do you see?” Erwin asked.

“I see you,” Hange grumbled. “And me.”

“Right, but what exactly do you see?”

Hange stared at the surface of the lake. Her expression stared back. Looking at her messy hair, big glasses and dirty clothes, Hange felt anger stir inside her. Levi’s words echoed in her head, as though mocking her.

“I see stupid and naïve girl,” she crossed hands on her chest, glaring at the water. “I see someone without past. And without future.”

Erwin softly chuckled. “Not to agree with Levi, but maybe you really should clean your glasses, Hange. Because I see something different.” he hugged Hange by her shoulders. His reflection in the lake was smiling gently. “I see a woman, whose bravery and kindness can only rival with her intelligence. I see a good, noble person.”

As Hange gave Erwin a sidelong glance, she saw that even though the smile was still present on his lips, his gaze was becoming distant and melancholy.

“You know that I grew up in the palace?” he began slowly. “My parents were a part of the court, and I’ve spent my childhood alongside other nobles. I’ve never met you, of course, I was a bit older after all. But I do remember tales about an insufferable little girl, who was running around the palace and hiding from her nannies.”

Hange didn’t remember that, all she could remember from her childhood was the cold, uncomfortable beds and angry shouts from the governesses in the orphanage. But she could picture what Erwin was talking about quite clearly. And she liked that image. A small, involuntarily smile appeared on her face, as she continued listening to Erwin.

“What I wanted to tell you Hange, was this - I met a lot of nobles in my life, I was surrounded by them, and well,” Erwin shrugged. “Most of them were terrible people. They were cruel and greedy, and they didn’t respect anyone, who was beneath them. But you Hange… you are different. I can see how bright you are, how sympathetic. It might be foolish of me, but when I look at you, I feel like you’re the only true noble I’ve ever met. Maybe you don’t look like a Princess, but it doesn’t matter. I’m sure that once Empress sees you, once she looks into your fierce and clever eyes, she will know that you’re her granddaughter.”

Hange stared at Erwin for a long moment, thinking over everything he just told her. Slowly, a grin appeared on her face.

She slightly nudged Erwin in the side. “You know, with the way you talk, I’m sure you can probably convince Empress that you’re Princess Hanna.” Hange paused, her eyes focusing on her reflection once more. Then she sighed, straightening her shoulders and turning to look Erwin in the eyes. “Alright, you won. Let’s continue our journey.”

“That’s it?” Levi’s voice suddenly came from behind them “Your tantrum is over?”

“No thanks to you,” Erwin pointed out, giving Levi a disappointed glare.

Levi huffed, and Hange could swear that his cheeks had slightly reddened. “I was an asshole.” He said, looking Hange in the eyes. Even though he was embarrassed, he didn’t look away. He wanted Hange to believe in his sincerity.

“Yeah, you were,” Hange easily agreed and Levi was shocked to see a grin on her lips. “But I’m already used to that.” She patted his shoulder, walking past him. “I guess that’s just how you are. So I’m not upset, don’t worry.”

“As if I would worry about something stupid like that,” Levi grumbled. The amused expressions on Erwin and Hange’s faces told him that they could see right through him.

Damn it, Levi cursed, both of them were annoyingly perceptive.

“Alright!” Hange exclaimed, making a wide gesture with her hands. “Gentlemen! Teach me how to be a Princess!”

* * *

“We are lucky that you’re better at remembering names of Czar’s family then at playing chess,” Erwin chuckled after winning another game with Hange.

She huffed, crossing her hands on her chest. “That’s unfair! I’ve learned the rules just yesterday, of course I’ll bad at it!”

“Believe me, four-eyes,” Levi came to stand beside her. “You can spend years playing chess and you still won’t be able to win against Erwin. He is insanely and annoyingly good at this game.”

Erwin shrugged, grinning slightly. “Do you want to try your luck, Levi?” he gestured at the chess board.

“No thanks,” Levi made a face. “I don’t want to be humiliated.” Then he turned to Hange, passing her a wrapped package. “Besides, I came to give Hange this.”

Hange’s greedy hands immediately began tearing off the wrappings. Finished with them, she took out what was inside and gave it a confused look.

“What’s this?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Instead of answering, Levi came closer and snatched the glasses of her face. He directed them to the light, inspecting them. Then he huffed. “Your glasses are surprisingly clean, Hange. Have your eyesight became even shittier? Or have you never seen a dress before?”

“Of course, I have!” Hange protested, pressing the dress to her chest. “But I’ve never wore one.” She whispered, hanging her head.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and put it on.”

When Hange lifted her face, there was a big smile on her lips. She shot up to her feet, briefly hugging Levi. “Thank you!” she shouted right into his ear. She swiftly kissed his cheek and then sprinted off to her cabin.

Levi gingerly touched the place, where Hange had kissed him. The skin there was warm, and even warmer feeling spread across his chest.

Standing with his hand on his cheek and a dumb-struck expression on his face, Levi was sure that he looked like an idiot. “Shut up,” he grumbled, seeing the smirk on Erwin’s face. He sat down heavily next to him. “Let’s play your stupid game.” He added, putting figures in their places.

Hopefully, a chess match with Erwin would give him something else to focus onto and he would forget about Hange’s dumb happy smile or her stupid pretty eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hange appeared on the deck of a ship, accompanied by Moblit. Levi’s eyes widened as he looked at her.

She was wearing a dress Levi had given her and she let her hair down, the brown locks reached to her shoulders and framed her flushed face. She came to stand in front of Levi and Erwin, nervously smiling at them.

“What do you think?” she asked, tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. “Do I look… acceptable?”

“You look gorgeous.” Erwin replied, standing up and taking Hange by the hand.

Levi couldn’t agree more. When he was a child and lived in a palace with his mother, he oftentimes sneaked into the ballrooms to gawk at all the ladies in beautiful gowns. Their dresses were expansive, their hair was put into complicated hairstyles, and their carefully applied make-up hid every imperfection they had.

Hange looked nothing like them. Standing in her simple purple dress, slightly blushing and shyly smiling, she looked more beautiful than all the ladies, duchesses and princesses Levi had ever seen.

In the meantime, Erwin span Hange around. “You are ready for the ball, Princess.” Erwin said, smiling softly at her.

The blush on Hange’s cheeks intensified. She casted her eyes down, her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her dress. “Truth be told, I don’t know how to dance…”

“Ah, it’s a problem that can be easily solved.” Still holding Hange’s hand in his, Erwin laid his other arm on Levi’s shoulder. “Because our Levi just so happens to be an incredible dancer! He will teach you everything you need to know!” finished, Erwin let go of them and took a step back.

Hange still looked a bit shy, but she was the first one to make a move. She laid her left hand on Levi’s waist, while her right one took his palm.

Beside them, Erwin chuckled. “While, I agree that the taller person should be the one to lead,” he began, earning a fierce glare from Levi. “But for your first time, I think you should let Levi lead, Hange.”

“Oh,” Hange slowly blinked, changing the position of her hands. “That’s how I should do it?”

Erwin nodded with a smile, and in the next moment, Levi started to slowly move Hange around the deck.

“Relax and follow my lead,” he whispered to Hange, squeezing her hand. “There’s nothing complicated about it.”

Hange nodded slightly, her eyes focused on her toes. Levi tsked.

“I know my face is ugly, but you have to look your partner in the eyes.”

“You’re not ugly!” Hange argued immediately, lifting her face and glaring at Levi. “Maybe, you scowl too much, but it doesn’t make you unpleasant to look at! On the contrary, I like looking at your face.” Hange’s eyes widened as she realized what she had said. “I mean— not that I’m looking at you all the time or something! I just—” Hange’s hand twitched in Levi’s hold, as she wanted to run a hand through her hair. Levi didn’t let her go.

He was sure that his face was as red as Hange’s, but still he tried to keep a straight expression, continuing their dance. “Even with your stupid glasses, I like looking at your face as well.”

Levi cursed at himself, wondering what had possessed him to say those stupid words. However… the smile that appeared on Hange’s face afterwards was kind of worth it. Even if Levi felt like a fucking idiot.

“Thank you for the dress,” Hange whispered. She was still following Levi’s request and looked him straight in the eyes. And Levi stared back, unable to turn away from those warm brown eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Levi whispered back.

“I feel lightheaded,” Hange admitted after Levi had spun her around.

“And your heart is beating fast?” Levi asked.

“Too fast.” Hange agreed.

“I feel the same.” Levi said. He stopped moving, but didn’t let go of Hange and didn’t look away from her face.

“It’s probably from all that dancing,” Hange forced a grin on her face.

Levi nodded. “Maybe, we should stop.”

“But Levi,” Hange looked at him in surprise. “We already did.”

“Hange…” Levi began, staring at her almost desperately. “Hange… I—” he almost did it, almost said those words, almost told Hange how she made him feel. But Levi stopped himself, shaking his head.

What the fuck was he thinking? Hange was a Princess, and a few days later he would get her to Paris and then never see her again. Whatever he thought he was feeling couldn’t be real. He was just being foolish.

“There is nothing I can teach you anymore,” Levi finished, patting Hange’s hand before letting her go. “You won’t look like an idiot on your first ball, so my job is done. I… I need to go.”

And then he left, his heart pounding in his chest. He walked back to his cabin, not even once turning around to look at Hange. He knew that if he looked into her eyes again, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from spilling out the truth about his feelings.

* * *

Levi motionlessly lay in his bed, staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling. The evening’s events kept replaying in his head, over and over. He just… he couldn’t understand.

He couldn’t understand what was happening to him, didn’t know what he was feeling and _why_ he was feeling it. Levi had never felt like that, _no one_ had ever made him feel like that. But whenever he was with Hange, something awoke in him. Something that made him feel at ease, that made him almost _happy._ Something that made him feel alive.

Levi didn’t know the name of this feeling. Or maybe, he did but was afraid to put a name on it. Surely, it couldn’t be that, he couldn’t be _in love_ with Hange. They knew each other for a little more than a week, Levi barely knew her! But he wanted to know more – wanted to know her quirks and habits, her fears and dreams, her thoughts and feelings. Everything. He wanted to know everything about Hange. 

And that scared Levi. More than he was willing to admit.

Because Levi didn’t believe in love. His life was full of sorrows and losses, there was no place for feelings and other foolish things. But looking at Hange, staring at her big smile or getting lost in her bright eyes, Levi felt something that dangerously resembled hope, blooming inside his chest.

Hange made him feel… _she made him feel,_ she always managed to elicit some kind of reaction and emotion out of usually stoic Levi. She irritated him with her endless teasing, she amused him with her stupid jokes, and she amazed him with her kindness.

She made him feel other emotions, too. When Levi saw, how Erwin touched her shoulder or held her hand, when he watched, how Hange kissed Moblit on a cheek and hugged him tightly to her chest, a weird, angry feeling arose in Levi. His fists clenched and his mouth formed a hard line.

And whenever Hange touched _him,_ whenever she laid her hand on his shoulder, when she was laughing too hard, or whenever she pressed herself against his side, leaning on him, Levi’s heart began to drum erratically, his breath hitched in his throat, as something warm settled in his chest.

Levi cursed, running a hand through his hair. He was so fucked. Because no matter what he felt for Hange, if it was love or some other dumb shit, the end of their story was near. Hange would go to Paris and she would become a Princess. She would wear fancy dresses and she would attend balls. She would be adored by everyone around her, and men would throw themselves at her feet, asking for a minute of her attention.

There was no place in this world for a scum like Levi. There was no place for him in Hange’s life.

* * *

Levi woke up with a start. He didn’t notice how he fell asleep, too engrossed in his solemn thoughts.

At first, he couldn’t understand what had woken him up. But then, a moment later, he heard it again – a quiet, muffled sound. Levi instantly became alarmed. He was sure that he was in the room alone, Hange, Moblit and Erwin had decided to join the ship’s crew for a round of drinks. Had they already returned?

The same sound came again, and Levi rose from his bed, trying to look around the dark room. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that the bed on the other side of the cabin was occupied by Hange.

She tossed and turned, sobbing quietly. Levi froze, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Hange was probably having a nightmare, and despite the fact that he frequently suffered from them as well, Levi didn’t know how to help. He looked around the room once more, but there was no sign of Moblit or Erwin. Levi cursed. If Moblit was here, he would know what to do. And Erwin would definitely find the right words to calm Hange down. But they were absent, and that meant that Levi was the one, who had to help Hange.

He slowly approached her, kneeling beside her bed. He looked at her and his heart caught in his throat. Hange’s face was contorted in pain, her cheeks stained with tears.

Levi outstretched his hand, tentatively laying it on Hange’s shoulder. “Oi, Hange,” he slightly shook her. “C’mon, wake up.”

But Hange didn’t seem to hear him, her breath getting more erratic and her sobs becoming louder. “No,” she whispered, furiously shaking her head. “No, no, please don’t leave me!”

Levi’s heart ached, as he watched her struggles. Wrapping his hands around her shoulders, he shook her again, more forceful this time. But still, Hange was unresponsive.

And so Levi decided to try a different approach. With his hands still around her, Levi pressed Hange close to his chest. One of his hands came to rest atop of Hange’s head, as he soothingly patted her hair.

“It’s just a nightmare, Hange,” Levi whispered in the softest voice he could muster. He pressed a gentle kiss on Hange’s sweaty temple. “None of it is real, none of it can really hurt you.”

And, surprisingly, it seemed to work. Soon, Hange’s sobs ceased and Levi felt how her hands fisted in his shirt. She breathed heavily, her whole body moving with excursion.

Finally she raised her head. “Levi?” her eyes were wide as she looked at him. Without her glasses, Hange seemed so young, so innocent and vulnerable.

“You had a nightmare.” Levi answered her unasked question. He still held her in his arms.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Hange whispered, bowing her head in shame.

“Don’t be.” Levi said rather forcefully. “It happens to anyone, and I’m glad that I managed to help you.”

“Thank you,” Hange softly smiled, and Levi’s heart melted. She was smiling at him, _he_ made her smile like that. “But aren’t you angry? My tears ruined your shirt.”

“It’s fine,” Levi waved his hand, finally letting Hange go. A strange look appeared in her eyes, something that looked a lot like disappointment, but it was gone before Levi could inspect it more closely. “As I said, I was glad to help. You’re a Princess, after all. It’s my duty to help you.”

And now Levi was sure that Hange’s eyes were sad. “Is that everything I am to you?” she whispered. “Just a Princess?”

“It’s everything you should be to me.” Levi retorted, looking away from Hange. Her gaze was making him uncomfortable, it almost made him regret his words. “Go to sleep, Hange.” He sighed, getting to his feet. “Tomorrow is an important day.”

Tomorrow, they would finally arrive to Paris, Levi thought bitterly. Soon he would have to say goodbye to Hange.

* * *

The next day, Levi, Hange, Erwin and Moblit got off the ship. They stepped on the land and were immediately approached by a man and a woman.

The woman was lean and tall. With her stylish blue dress and short blonde hair, she was unmistakably Parisian. However, the man next to her, a big and wide guy with blonde thick hair and even thicker moustache, was undeniably Russian.

“Oh, god!” the woman exclaimed, as she ran up to Hange. “You look so much like her! You really are Princess Hanna!”

Hange awkwardly scratched her head, shrugging. “Everyone keeps telling me that.” She said with a lopsided grin.

“And they are correct, my dear,” the woman wore a bright smile. She took Hange's hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. “I’m so glad to meet you! And I’m sure Empress will be incredibly happy to see you. She missed you terribly, Hanna.”

Hange smiled at the woman. It looked more than a little forced. “I prefer to be called Hange.”

Even if the woman was taken aback by her words, she didn’t show it. “As you wish. But you need to at least get used to your title. Everyone will call you Princess now.”

Hange’s eyes immediately turned to Levi. She avoided his eyes as soon as their gazes met, but Levi didn’t miss the same hurtful look from yesterday.

“Ah, where are my manners!” the woman clasped her hands together and then outstretched her right one to Hange for a handshake. “I’m Nanaba. And that is my husband Mike.”

Hange smiled, and this time it was sincere. “I’m Hange, and this is my friend Moblit.” She gestured to him.

“Charmed,” Nanaba nodded, shaking Hange’s and Moblit’s hands.

And while Hange shook hands with Mike, Nanaba came to stand next to Erwin.

She grabbed his face and kissed both of his cheeks, smiling from ear to ear. “It’s good to see you again.”

Erwin shared her sentiment, looking just as happy. “I’m glad to be here as well, Nanaba. You look more beautiful with each day.”

Nanaba shook her head, chuckling. “You never change, Erwin.”

Then she turned to Levi, although she didn’t greet him the way she did Erwin. “It’s nice to see you, too, Levi.”

Levi nodded slightly. “I’m glad to know you’re doing alright.”

A moment later, Mike walked up to Erwin. He enveloped him in a tight, suffocating hug. “It’s been too long, my friend.” he said with feeling.

Erwin chuckled, hugging Mike just as tightly. “I missed you, too.”

As he let Erwin go, a big smile curved Mike’s lips. It disappeared as soon as he laid his eyes on Levi. “Ackerman.” He said. All the warmth in his voice was gone.

“Zacharius.” Levi replied in the same manner.

“Are they going to fight?” Hange asked Erwin, watching the scene with great interest.

“They did, a few times.” Hange was surprised by Erwin’s nonchalant tone. Her eyes widened as she saw that Mike’s face broke into a wide grin. He ruffled Levi’s hair, laughing heartily. “I see you still haven’t grown up.”

“Shut up, you ugly giant,” Levi made a face. “And get your dirty hands off me!”

Mike started to laugh even harder, and soon everyone joined him. Everyone, except Levi, who was glaring at them.

“So…” Hange began uncertainly with her hands behind her back. “When I will meet Empress?”

“This evening,” Nanaba promised. “She will attend a play in the theater and I’ll introduce you to each other. Before that, we need to get you a dress. This one is pretty,” she nodded at Hange’s purple dress. “But you need something fancier.”

“Oh, alright. Of course.”

“Great!”Nanaba smiled once more, linking her hands with Hange. “Then let’s go shopping!”

* * *

Hange threw the curtain open, revealing yet another outfit to her audience. She grinned, spinning around to give them a better look. However, as she stopped, she was surprised to find out that almost everyone was gone. Only Levi remained in his seat.

“Eh?” her brows furrowed in confusion. “Where are the others?”

“They went to grab a lunch,” Levi said as he came up to Hange. “I have a more pressing question, though. Where the fuck have you found this monstrosity?” he stared displeasingly at Hange’s bright dress. “This thing looks like someone had eaten the rainbow and then vomited it all over the fabric.”

Levi’s colorful description sent Hange into a fit of giggles. She clutched her stomach, laughing even harder. Levi tsked, although his eyes were full of amusement, as he gazed at Hange.

“C’mon,” he softly shoved her back into the dressing room. “Take off this ugly dress, I’ll look for something… more presentable.”

Still chuckling, Hange nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. She was angry at Levi before, and more than angry, she was hurt, but their easy banter made her forget about yesterday’s conversation. She could almost pretend that everything was fine. That Levi and her were friends.

Five minutes later, Levi touched the side of the curtain. “Here,” he passed her a dress. “Try this.”

Hange looked at the dress in her hands. A smile appeared on her face, as she admired its bright yellow color. _Her favorite._

She swiftly put it on and walked out of the dressing room, looking a bit shy. She still felt uncomfortable while wearing a dress.

“Yes,” Levi said in a strange, almost breathless voice. “We should take this one.”

Hange turned to the mirror, studying her reflection. The dress wasn’t long, reaching to her knees and showing off her long and slender legs, it wasn’t tight either, but it followed every curve of her body, accentuating her slim waist. The bright yellow color contrasted with Hange’s tan skin.

“Do I look pretty?” Hange grinned, looking at Levi in the mirror.

“You look beautiful.” Levi told her seriously, staring right into her reflection’s eyes. Hange felt her cheeks reddened, but she couldn’t look away from Levi’s eyes, which looked at her so intently.

“Alright,” she said, shaking her head and looking away. “Let’s take this one then.”

“Get changed and let’s meet with the others. They’re waiting for us at the café.”

* * *

“Hange, this dress is marvelous!” Nanaba admired the fabric in her hands. “You have an excellent taste!”

“Ah, I wasn’t the one who chose it. Levi did,” Hange said, grinning at him.

“Really?” Mike raised his eyebrow. “Levi, I didn’t know you like fashion so much.”

“This is your last warning, Mike,” Levi growled. “ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

Unfortunately, Mike didn’t seem intimidated. He just chuckled, sharing a long and knowing look with Erwin.

“Hange,” Nanaba called, unexpectedly serious. She took Hange’s hand in hers. “I need to ask you something. I believe you really are Princess Hanna, but I just want to make sure.”

“Of course.” Hange smiled, trying to hide her nervousness.

“Do you… do you remember the night of the attack?”

“I remember a ball,” Hange slowly began, staring into her cup of coffee. Nanaba slightly nodded – everyone knew that revolutionaries attacked the Winter Palace during a noble’s festivities. “I remember there were screams and sounds of gunshots, people running in every direction. Then there was a secret door, but I… I couldn’t open it. But this boy…” Hange raised her head, briefly glancing in Levi’s direction. Levi’s heart skipped a beat, as he stared at Hange back. Could she remember him? “He pushed the door open for me, he… well, I guess he saved me.” Hange shrugged, grinning crookedly. “Sorry, but I don’t remember much.”

Tears gathered in the corners of Nanaba’s eyes, as Hange finished. She pressed her close to her chest. “You remember about secret door! It’s really you! Ah, I’m so happy we finally found you.” She whispered in her shoulder.

Hange patted her on the shoulder. “And I’m happy to be found.”

* * *

Hange stood in front of a grand, gorgeous theater. Her hands trembled, and looking at all the people around her – beautiful women in fancy dresses and handsome men in rich suits, she felt completely out of place.

Hange had half a mind to run away. To turn around and flee, as fast as she could. She almost took a step back, when Levi came to stand beside her.

“Nervous?” he asked, giving her a side glance.

“Of course not!” Hange exclaimed, trying to sound far more cheerful than she felt.

Levi silently raised his eyebrow. Hange huffed and lowered her head. “Fine, you’re right. _Maybe,_ I feel a little nervous.”

“You’ve been dreaming about this moment your whole life, right? Of course, you’ll be nervous.” Levi replied in a strangely soft voice. He took Hange’s hand in his, giving her palm a squeeze. “I’ll be there, if you need me.” He promised.

Hange instantly felt better. She relaxed slightly, as all of her panic seemed to leave her body. Levi’s presence gave her a weird sense of comfort. With him by her side, she felt like she could do anything.

Still holding his hand, she entered the theater.

* * *

Hange fidgeted in her seat, picking at her dress. She tried to focus her attention on the stage, where an undoubtedly spectacular play was in motion, but her eyes had been glued to the old woman in the next balcony. Could it really be her? Her grandmother? _Her family_? Looking at her, Hange tried to feel something, some connection, but she felt nothing but panic.

Erwin and Levi left a couple of minutes ago, telling Hange they needed to discuss something with Nanaba. And Hange had been panicking ever since.

“Calm down,” Moblit whispered, leaning to her. “There is nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about?!” Hange hissed. “What if she doesn’t recognize me? What if she _does_ recognize me?”

Moblit smiled, taking Hange’s hand in his. “If she doesn’t recognize you, then we move forward, continuing to look for your family. And if she does recognize you, then you’ll become a Princess.”

“But what if… what if I’m not sure if I want to become a Princess?” Hange whispered, suddenly vulnerable.

Moblit shrugged. “You’ll figure it out. We can always run away, you know, travel to some other place.”

“You’ll run away with me? You won’t leave me?”

“Of course, I won’t. Hange, I followed you from Russia to Paris. We’ve known each other, since we were kids. I’m not leaving you alone.”

Moblit’s earnest words and his unyielding loyalty warmed Hange’s heart. She moved closer and circled her hands around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Moblit. You are a far better friend, than I deserve.” Holding Moblit in her embrace, all panic seemed to leave Hange’s body. She relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the warmth his body was giving to her.

“Oi,” suddenly came Levi’s displeasing voice. “Stop your lovey-dovey shit. We need to go.”

Hange giggled, letting go of Moblit and getting to her feet. “There is no need to get jealous, Levi. I can give you a hug, too, if you want.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass.” Levi grumbled. “Hurry up, four-eyes. Erwin is already waiting for us.”

And just like that, Hange’s worry returned. She nodded shakily, tightening her hands into fists to prevent them from shaking.

She followed Levi into the corridor. He led her to a big oak door and stopped. Erwin was already there, smiling encouragingly at Hange.

“Are you ready?”

“Let’s do this.” Hange replied. She grinned, remembering Moblit’s words. He was right, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Levi briefly squeezed her hand. “Wait here. We need to announce your arrival first.” His hand touched the handle, ready to open the door.

“Wait!” Hange stopped him. “I need… I need to tell you something.” It was on Hange’s mind for a while. What she felt for Levi… maybe, it was her last chance to say it. “I feel… I feel…”

“Yes?” Levi moved closer, staring at Hange intently. “What do you feel, Hange?” his voice was no louder than a whisper.

“I feel like…” And Hange did it, she almost said those words, but… “I feel like I should thank you. For everything you’ve done for me.” No, now was not the time for that. She had to meet her family. She could deal with her feelings for Levi later.

“Oh.” Levi’s face was as neutral as usual. But his gaze seemed disappointed. Hange tried not to think about it. His hand reached to the handle again, he almost turned it and opened the door, but suddenly he turned around. “Hange,” he called, laying his arm on her elbow. “Hange, I wanted to tell you—”

“Y-yes?”

Levi stared at Hange hopelessly, his mouth almost formed the needed words, but then he shook his head. “I wanted to wish you good luck.” Levi finished, shaking Hange’s hand. He cringed at his awkwardness, but he knew it was a right decision. He couldn’t let Hange know about his feelings – not now, not ever.

With one last look at Hange, Levi turned around and opened the door.

“Maybe, you should have confessed?” Erwin whispered in his ear, as they walked into the room.

“No,” Levi shook his head. “She’s a Princess, and I’m the servant’s son. We’re not meant to be.”

Erwin obviously wanted to disagree, but Levi silenced him with look and pointed to Nanaba, who was waiting for them. “We have more pressing matters now.”

Nanaba walked up to them, shaking her head sadly. “She refuses to see you. Or Hange.”

“Why?” Erwin’s thick brows furrowed.

Nanaba shrugged. “She’s an old woman. And her heart was broken for a very long time.”

“What a load of bullshit.” Levi growled, moving past Nanaba and heading towards Empress.

“Levi, wait!” Erwin tried to stop him, but Levi didn’t even turn around. Erwin gave Nanaba an apologizing look and then hurried after him.

“What are you doing?” Erwin hissed, as he caught up with him.

“I don’t care what this old woman wants. Hange is waiting for her, desperate to meet her family. I can’t let her down.”

“No,” Empress Olga said, as soon as Erwin and Levi stood before her. “I told Nanaba already that I don’t want to see you, and especially I don’t want to see another one of those ‘Princesses’.”

“But, your majesty, please listen to us!” Erwin begged, reaching to her.

Empress made a face of distain. “Do you have any respect towards me?”

“Of course!” Erwin was quick to assure her.

“Then respect my wish. I’m an old woman, I’m tired and weary. Do you know how many girls I’ve seen who had claimed to be my dear Hanna? I do not wish to see another imposter, my weak heart won’t be able to take it.”

Erwin stared at her, and for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to say, what words to use to persuade Empress.

Beside him, Levi took a step forward, his grey eyes narrowed as he glared at Empress. “Behind that door stands a young woman. She lost her family, and all she wants to do is to find it again. She traveled from Russia to here, just so she could meet you in hopes that you will turn out to be her grandmother. And you don’t want to waste one minute of your precious time just to see her?”

Empress was silent for a long moment, staring at Levi and Erwin in deep thought. It looked like she was actually considering to change her decision, but then her mouth formed a hard line, as an arrogant look returned to her eyes.

“I think I know you, gentlemen,” her sharp eyes looked at Levi and Erwin with utmost precision. “Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, am I right? Your reputation precedes you. The tales of your frauds reached even Paris.” Empress rose from her seat, sneering at the two men. “And I’ve heard about your little audition. You’ve been looking for Princess Hanna’s lookalike for a long time, haven’t you? So don’t come to me, crying about some lonely girl! When all you want is to take my money! You don’t care about me, or that girl, all you care for is money! Guards!” Empress called loudly. “Take those bastards away, and make sure they don’t come back!”

Instantly, two pairs of strong arms grabbed Levi’s shoulders and started to drag him away. He kicked and pushed, trying to free himself but his struggles were in vain. He got thrown on the floor and the door closed behind him.

And as Levi looked up, he saw Hange’s beautiful eyes. They were full of anger and hurt. And Levi realized – she had heard everything.

Levi hopelessly stared at her, his eyes wide.

“Hange!” Erwin tried, reaching to her, but one furious look from her and he took a step back.

“No.” She said, her voice deadly calm. “I do not want to hear anything from you two. You were lying to me, this whole fucking time, you’ve been lying to me!”

As she started to walk away, Levi finally recovered. He ran up to Hange, grabbing her hand. Hange recoiled, as though she was burned.

“Don’t you ever touch me.” Her voice was cold and angry, so unlike the Hange Levi was used to.

“Hange, listen to me, please!” Levi asked, desperate to explain himself, to make Hange understand.

“Are you going to tell me another lie? I trusted you, Levi, I thought we were friends! But you and Erwin were just using me! You didn’t care about me, you cared about money! And I was so foolish! I believed you were helping me out of the kindness of your hearts! I thought I meant something to you, Levi.” She said bitterly. “I thought I was in l— Ah! It doesn’t matter anymore! Just go away, Levi,” Hange sighed, so wearily and tiredly. Levi’s heart clenched. “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

And then Hange started to walk away, and all Levi could was to stare after her, feeling his heart shutter into million pieces.

* * *

“I’m so sorry, Levi,” Erwin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t know this would result in such a disaster.”

“All of it is my fault,” Levi replied bitterly. “I shouldn’t have gotten… attached.”

He sighed and hanged his head. He kept seeing the hurt expression on Hange’s face and he shook his head, trying to get it out of his mind. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Empress. She was walking out of the theater, and looking around, Levi noticed a car she was heading to. Without another thought, he rushed to that car. He opened the door and threw the driver out.

“Sorry,” Levi told him, as he took his place in the driver’s seat. “I’ll return the car later.”

In the next moment, Empress sat down in the car, completely unaware that her driver was missing. Levi started the engine and began driving.

“Andrey, slow down a little,” she asked, staring out of the window.

“I’m not Andrey, Empress,” Levi looked at her face in the rear window.

The woman gasped, clutching her chest. “You! What are you doing here? Stop this car immediately!”

Levi shook his head. “Can’t do, Empress. I won’t stop until you agree to meet with your granddaughter.”

“I can throw you in jail for this, do you understand?”

“I do. But I don’t care.” 

Empress sighed. “You’re an incredibly stubborn man, messier Ackerman. Fine, let’s meet with this girl of yours. I very much hope she’s worth it.”

“She is.” Levi promised her fiercely. “You don’t know it yet, your majesty, but your granddaughter is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. She’s fearless, kind, strong and unbelievingly smart.” 

Empress’ eyes were studying Levi’s reflection in the mirror. “You love her.” She didn’t ask, just stated it as a fact.

Levi averted his eyes from Empress’ knowing gaze. “It doesn’t matter. I know my place, your majesty. Street rats and princesses don’t belong together.”

Empress said nothing, just continued to stare at Levi.

Soon he stopped the car. They arrived to the hotel, where Hange was staying.

“She’s there, your majesty,” he told Empress, as he opened the door for her. “On the third floor, room number five. Be kind to her, and try to understand her.”

“You’re not coming with me?”

Levi sadly shook his head. “She doesn’t wish to see me anymore.”

“I was wrong about you, messier Ackerman. You’re a better man than I expected.” Empress didn’t smile, but her eyes were softer than moments ago. Then she got out of the car and slowly made her way inside. When she disappeared inside the building, Levi lifted his head. The light in Hange’s window was on, and he could see her silhouette, as she walked around the room. He stood there for a long moment, watching her. Then he sighed, and got back into the car, driving as far from Hange, as he could.

* * *

Hange was hurriedly packing her belongings in a small suitcase, when she heard a knock on the door of her room. Her treacherous heart skipped beat at the thought that it could be Levi. As she began thinking about him, the pain in her chest returned with a renowned vigor. She still couldn’t believe that Erwin and Levi had done this to her.

“I’ll answer the door.” Moblit said, squeezing her shoulder briefly.

“If that’s any of those assholes, don’t hesitate to throw them out.” Yes, she was hurt, but more than that she was angry. Angry at Levi and Erwin for using her and lying to her, angry at herself for believing them, for starting to care about them, for falling in love with one of them.

Hange’s solemn thoughts were interrupted by a sound of heavy, unhurried footsteps. Moblit didn’t walk like that. Hange raised her eyes and gasped, as she saw Empress, standing in front of her.

“My dear!” Empress came closer, laying her hand on Hange’s elbow. “You really do look like her. You’re almost a copy of my beloved Hanna.” Empress kept looking at Hange, when suddenly her eyes widened.

“This necklace!” Empress exclaimed, taking it in her hands and opening. Her eyes filled with tears, as she read the familiar words. “Together in Paris…” she whispered, holding the necklace in her trembling palms. “It’s really you, isn’t it? My dear Hanna, you’ve really returned home?”

“I hope so.” Hange shrugged and grinned unsurely.

“Oh my dear!” Empress threw herself at Hange, nearly suffocating her in tight embrace. She was crying loudly in her shoulder, and Hange awkwardly held the old woman in her arms. She didn’t know her, didn’t really remember her, but this woman clearly cared about Hange. It was nice. It was good to know that there were people who cared about her. People, who considered her a part of their family.

When Empess, calmed down, she took Hange’s face in her hands and studied it. “Look at you!” she exclaimed, smiling happily. “You’re so pretty, Hanna! We have to announce your return! Ah, yes, I should organize the ball. Everyone will love you!”

Hange smiled in return, and hoped it didn’t look too forced. She was happy, really happy to meet with her grandmother, it was her lifetime dream, but she felt uncomfortable, thinking about the ball. And she still wasn’t used to be called Hanna. She was Hange her whole life…

“Grandmother, I’m so sorry,” Hange touched the older woman’s hand. “But can we talk about this tomorrow? I had a rather stressful evening.”

“Of course, my dear, I’ll send a coach for you in the morning.” Empress rose to her feet. She looked around the hotel room, her face filling with distain. “And you should take all your belongings to my manor. An heir to Russian throne can’t sleep in a place like these! And by the way,” Empress leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Who is that man who answered the door? Is he your lover?”

“No!” Hange protested, waving her hands around. “It’s Moblit, he’s my friend! We grew up together, he’s like a brother to me.”

Empress hummed, still looking displeased. “Anyway, you shouldn’t sleep in the same room as him. It’s very improper.”

When the door after Empress closed and Moblit came back into the room, Hange breathed out, willing herself to relax.

She had never thought that meeting her relatives would be so hard.

* * *

“Come in,” Empress said, staring out of the window.

“Good day, your majesty. You’ve sent for us?”

Empress turned around. Messieurs Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman were standing in front of her, looking uneasy.

“I did,” Empress said, taking a step closer to them. “It wasn’t easy to find you, messieurs. I can’t help but wonder why. Don’t you want your reward?”

“We didn’t expect you t—” Erwin began, but Levi cut him off.

“We don’t want it.” He said seriously. Then, glancing at Erwin, he hastily added. “ _I_ don’t want it. You should give all money to Erwin.”

“No, Levi’s right.” Erwin smiled, although it didn’t seem to work on Empress. “We wronged your granddaughter, your majesty. We’ve wronged her and we’ve hurt her. We don’t deserve a reward for that.”

“Huh, it seems like even criminals have honor. But are you sure, messieurs? You’ve returned my granddaughter to me, and I wish to repay you for that. Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe, there is something else you desire?”

“With all due respect, your majesty,” Levi began. “But you cannot give me what I desire.”

“Well, if that’s your decision,” Empress shrugged. “Do tell me one last thing, though – are you going to stay in Paris?”

“No, your majesty, we’ll continue to travel.” Erwin said. “Maybe, visit England, look for some job there.”

“Then I wish you luck.” Empress nodded, dismissing them.

* * *

Hange was trying yet another one of a dozen dresses her grandmother had bought for her. She studied her reflection in the mirror skeptically, while servants around her cheered and complimented her. She paid no mind to them, she had learnt already that their words and praises meant nothing. They would say anything, just to make her happy.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the stairwell behind her. She turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw who was descending.

Erwin and Levi.

Hange wanted to turn around, to ignore them, but they’ve already noticed her.

“Good day, Hange,” Erwin said warmly. “I see you are slowly getting used to your life.”

Hange nodded, and her eyes involuntarily darted to Levi. He was staring right at her, his eyes unreadable. 

“Hange…” he whispered, his hands twitching with desire to touch her. “Hange, I’m s—”

“You can’t address a Princess like that!” one of the servants interrupted. “You have to call her ‘your highness’! And her name is not Hange!”

“It’s fine,” Hange smiled gently at the servant, dismissing him. “You don’t have to—”

“No, he is right,” Levi’s voice was completely devoid of emotion. “My apologies, your highness. I shouldn’t have forgotten my place. I hope you’re happy with your new life.”

Hange nodded once more, and even though her heart was breaking again, even though seeing Levi’s calm face and hearing his cold voice, calling her by that stupid title she was starting to loathe so much made the pain inside her chest intensify tenfold, she put on a smile. “And I hope you are happy with your reward, _messier._ ” Swiftly turning around, she hurried away from that stairwell. She didn’t wish to see Erwin’s sad face or Levi’s impassive one.

And as Hange walked away, she didn’t see the pain that was inside Levi’s gaze, as his eyes followed her retreating figure.

* * *

“You look marvelous my dear!” Hange’s grandmother cooed. “Everyone will adore you! You’ll be the talk of all Paris!”

Hange restricted herself from making a face. Her grandmother was a good person, and she treated Hange with so much kindness, but the woman in the mirror wasn’t her. That woman in rich and beautiful dress with silk gloves and high heels, with crimson red lips and dark eyeshadow, with hair put into a tight bun instead of a messy ponytail, it wasn’t Hange. She could barely recognize herself.

“Had something happened?” Empress asked. “You look a little distant, Hanna.”

Hange slightly flinched. She didn’t want to be called that name either, she still preferred Hange, but she didn’t know how to say this to her grandmother without hurting her feelings.

“I’m fine, grandma,” Hange forced a smile.

But her grandmother was more perceptive than that. Her hard eyes studied Hange’s face. “I hope it’s not because of that fool, messier Ackerman.”

At the mention of Levi, Hange’s heart skipped a beat. She turned her face away from Empress, hiding her emotions. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, grandma. Levi and Erwin were nothing, but a way to get into Paris. And once they’ve done their job, we’ve parted ways.”

“They refused to take my money, you know?” Empress said nonchalantly. Her lips curved into a slight smirk, as she watched how her granddaughter’s eyes widened in surprise. “They told me that they’ve hurt you and they felt sorry for that. Messier Ackerman seemed especially troubled.”

Hange shook her head vehemently, refusing to even think about such possibility. “You’ve surely misunderstood something, grandma. Levi didn’t care for me at all.”

Empress hummed, knowing that nothing couldn’t further from the truth. “Maybe, you’re right. I don’t know them as much as you do. Anyway, I’m glad to hear that you don’t think about them anymore. It’s time for you to start a new chapter of your life. And speaking of that, hurry up! Your guests are waiting for you!”

“Of course, grandmother,” Hange sighed, preparing herself to go downstairs.

* * *

Hange breathed out in relief as soon as she left the ballroom. The room was big and spacious, but Hange was suffocating. Her tight corset and the never-ending stream of nobles, who wanted to great her, made Hange’s head spin.

Entering a chilly garden, she willed herself to relax. She walked to the nearest bench and sat down heavily. She couldn’t stop thinking about Levi. Why didn’t he take the reward? Was he actually guilty for using Hange? Could he really care for her?

Ugh, Hange wanted to see him so bad! She wanted to stare into his stupidly beautiful grey eyes and ask him what the fuck did he mean by his actions. Was it Hange’s wistful thinking or did he really feel something for her? Hange wanted to snatch out her own hair, that man was so insufferable! Even from afar he managed to frustrate and confuse her!

Hange was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by a warm hand that settled on her shoulders. She glanced aside and saw Moblit who sat down by her side.

“Why did you escape? Did you not enjoy the party?”

Hange groaned in reply. Because she had been thinking about that for a while as well. As much as she dreamed of meeting her own family, she didn’t like her new life. Truth be told, she loathed it. She hated having to wear fancy dresses, or chat with stupid nobles, or flirt with rich men. She hoped that by finding her family, she would be able to find herself, to finally realize who she was. But instead, she felt like slowly losing herself. She wasn’t meant for this life, she couldn’t feign politeness and she didn’t want to follow stupid rules and useless etiquette. Her grandmother was a good, kind woman, and Hange liked her! But she didn’t feel any connection, she didn’t feel like they were family.

And Hange suddenly realized – she didn’t feel like Empress Olga was her family, because she had already found her own family. She had found it in Moblit’s calm and constant presence, in quiet and engaging conversations with Erwin, and in an amusing banter with Levi.

“Moblit!” Hange put her hands on his arm, her eyes burning almost feverishly. “Moblit, do you know where Erwin and Levi are?”

If Moblit was surprised by her question, he didn’t show it. He just nodded and checked his watch. “They planned to get board a ship that will get them to England. It leaves in about an hour.”

“Do you want to run away with me?” she asked him with a big grin on her face.

“Of course.” Moblit replied without hesitation. He smiled at Hange in return. It was so long, since he had seen that crazy grin of hers.

Hange jumped to her feet. “Then let’s hurry! We have to catch up with Erwin and Levi!”

“Alright,” Moblit kneeled in front of her. Ignoring Hange’s confused gaze, he took her dress in his hands and then tore the fabric, tying two ends just a little over her knees. Then he raised to his feet and put his hands in Hange’s hair, freeing her hair out of a tight bun. “There,” he whispered fondly. “Now you look like your usual self.”

Hange’s eyes almost watered. She truly didn’t deserve such an amazing and loyal friend. But they had to hurry. So grabbing Moblit by the hand, she started running.

* * *

“We’ve been standing here for a fucking hour,” Levi grumbled, scowling furiously. “Why the fuck they aren’t letting us in?”

Erwin shrugged, listening to his friend’s complaints with a smile. “They probably are rechecking their equipment. And what’s the hurry? Are you so eager to leave Paris?”

“I’m sick of this city.” Levi muttered, hiding his face. He wanted to leave Paris as fast possible. And more than that he wanted to leave all the painful memories it brought him.

Suddenly Erwin and Levi heard a sound of hurried and loud footsteps. They turned around, and Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. He watched with wide eyes, not believing that it was actually real.

Hange was running towards them, dragging Moblit with her.

“Were you really just using me?” she asked breathlessly, as soon as she reached them. “Or do you also consider me a friend?”

“We’ve hurt you, Hange. And I cannot possibly apologize enough for that. But we do care about you,” Erwin’s lips curved into a warm and gentle smile. “In that short time, I’ve grown to care about you a great deal.”

Hange answered him with an almost crazy grin. Her hair was even messier than usual, her make-up was all smudged, her glasses were askew and her dress was torn in half. She looked absolutely wild.

And she gave Levi and Erwin no warning, as she launched herself at them, putting her hands around their necks. “You fucking assholes,” she laughed merrily. “I missed you so much.” Then without missing a beat, she asked. “Do you have a room for Moblit and me at your ship?”

Erwin chuckled. “Of course, we do.”

“Excellent!” Hange let go of them, still grinning from ear to ear. “Then let’s get aboard!”

“Wait,” Levi stopped her with his hand on her elbow. “What the fuck does all of it mean, four-eyes? Did you run away?”

“Yeah, I did.” She announced rather proudly. “Right from the ball.”

Levi huffed. “You’re insane.” He muttered with a small smile on his face.

Hange couldn’t stop staring at him. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him away to a more secluded area. “We need to talk.”

Despite his racing heart, Levi managed to keep a straight face. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How did you recognize me?” Hange asked suddenly. “I know you did, from the very first moment that you’ve seen me. So. How did you do it?”

“I… I saw your portrait.”

“Bullshit.” Hange replied with a grin. “You were that boy, right? The one, who saved me?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “How did you—”

“I didn’t remember you, not at first. But then, some pieces started to come back to me.” She chuckled. “You really believed I was a Princess, huh?”

“Of course, I did.” Levi crossed his hands on his chest, trying to appeal nonchalant.

All of his attempts were rudely destroyed, when Hange unexpectedly leaned in and gave Levi a peck on his lips. “W-what was that for?!” Levi spurted. “For saving your life?”

“Of course not, dummy,” Hange’s eyes gazed at him with a mix of amusement and fondness. “That was for being the most insufferable short grump I’ve ever met!”

“Oh?” Levi raised his eyebrow, putting his hands on Hange’s waist. Standing on his tiptoes, he kissed Hange again. “Then that was for being such a four-eyed weirdo, who literally never stops talking.”

Hange’s smirk grew wider. She tangled her hands in Levi’s hair, pressing closer to him. “That’s for always hiding your feelings and never showing how kind and caring you truly are!” She put her lips on his, and this time the kiss was much longer and deeper, leaving both of them breathless. Pressing her forehead against Levi’s, Hange grinned like an idiot.

Levi’s hand touched her cheek, gently caressing it. He waited until his breath was under control, before whispering right in Hange’s lips. “And that’s for being so incredibly smart and irritatingly amazing. And also for making me fall in love with you.”

His lips almost touched Hange’s, but suddenly they both heard a polite cough. Turning around (with their hands still around each other), they saw Erwin. He was standing beside them with a smug grin on his face.

“While I am very happy for you both,” he began, trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. He had never thought that he would get to see Levi looking like this – with red, swollen lips and messy hair. “But you can always continue this some other place. The ship is sailing soon. Moblit is already aboard,” Erwin added, answering Hange’s unasked question.

“Then let’s go!” she shouted, wrapping her hands around Erwin’s and Levi’s shoulder.

With her friends beside her, and a bright future ahead, Hange felt happier than she did in years.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand then they lived happily ever after! nanaba and mike joined them and they all became one big, slightly disfunctional family <3  
> truth be told, im not completely satisfied with this work, so please leave comment telling what you like and didn't like! i would appreaciate it very much!


End file.
